In vino Veritas
by Fenicina
Summary: Un Gabriel Reyes désabuser et alcolisé dans un bar, un Jack qui essayent de le rendre raisonnable, de quoi en faire une scene memorable non? Pas un R76


In vino Veritas

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (forum francophone), sur le thème Mine.  
et du coup.. se mettre une mine_

* * *

Un verre, deux verre, a partir du dixième il avait arrêter de compter. C'était la première réel pause qu'il s'accorder depuis un mois. Un mois à servir sur le terrain, un mois de stress, de décision et d'angoisse qui montait.

Oh il avait été habituer par la guerre. Mais la c'était différent, c'était pas contre des robots qu'il avait eu a se battre mais contre la lente perte de l'espoir. Il avait du se battre contre ceux qui l'avait crut morte, se battre contre la douleur, se battre pour rester debout. Car si il avait commencer a la pleurer il n'aurait jamais réussit a tenir.

Et aujourd'huis il avait enterrer un cercueil vide.

Le mari de Anna avait prit sa décision, il voulait stopper les recherche. Sa fille souffrait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait et aucun trace n'avait mener a quoi que ce soit. C'était logique sur le papier, mais lui n'avait pas sut s'y faire.

Anna n'était pas morte. Pas comme ça, pas sans un geste, un signe. Pas simplement en disparaissant. Reconnaître sa mort forcer également tout leur branche a stopper leur recherche. Et cela le rendait malade.

Il finit son verre et le poussa une énième fois vers le barman qui soupira et déboucha la bouteille pour verser le whisky pur dans le verre.

« Ça commence a faire beaucoup... » commenta le commerçant en tendant le verre. Il le saisit et ke porta a ses lèvres

« Mes pensé sont encore trop clair a mon goût... », répliqua il avant de descendre son verre d'une traite, il voulait stopper ses pensés. Il avait dut accepter cette décision ignoble, et juste savoir son cercueil vide lui donnait envie d'envoyer tout valser. C'était pour ça qu'il avait quitter la cérémonie et qu'il c'était réfugier dans le premier bar venue et que depuis presque trois heure il enfilait verre sur verre dans l'espoir d'arriver a boire plus vite que son corps éliminait l'alcool.

Il commençait a sentir un fourmillement au bout de ses doigts, mais rien de suffisant pour assommer la petite voix cruel qui ne cesser de répéter qu'il avait blesser les bras, qu'il aurait dut se battre et que si lui avait encore eux le commandement, il aurait refuser.  
Une mains se posa sur son épaule. Ses reflex avait beau être un peut émousser par l'alcool, il rester ceux d'un militaire et d'un super soldat. Cependant il se retrouva plaquer au bar  
« Gabe... C'est pas le moment. Faera ne cesse de te réclamer, qu'est ce que tu fais ici à te mettre une mine ? »

« Vas te faire foutre Boyscout... » cracha il en se redressant alors que la poigne de son ami se de fessait. Il lissa sa chemise blanche et lança un regard remplit e Hargne pour son commandant et meilleur ami

« Désolé Boyscout, j'arrive pas a faire semblant... »  
« C'est pas ce que je te demandes », fit remarquer Jack Morrisson, commandant de la flamboyante Overwatch en posant la mains sur l'épaule du latino « On a tous besoin de pleurer, Gabe, ça ne t'apportera rien de ne pas le faire. »

« Ferme la... » grogna l'accusé en le repoussant « de toute manière c'est de ta faute ! En autorisant ça, tu empêche toute nos recherche ! »

« Gabe, on vas pas discuter de ça ici... viens on rentre. » murmura jack en puissant dans sa patience.

« Non, Non, j'irais pas avec toi ! Je te suivrait pas cette fois Boyscout ! »

« Gabe.. allez ça suffit.. » grimaça jack alors que l'éclat de voix de Gabriel commencer a faire se rapprocher des gens « Te donne pas en spectacle, s'il te plaît.. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est de ta faute si elle a disparut ! C'est de ta faute si on l'as pas retrouver ! Tout est de ta faute ! »

Jack grimaça a l'accusation et fit un signe au barman « je suis désolé pour l'éscalandre, il vous a payer ? » demanda il en désignant les verres sur le bar. L'homme fit signe que non et le commandant poussa un sourire et tendit une carte « je payes. Et je vous l'emmène. »

Le barman ne commenta pas et passa la carte avant de la rendre. Gabriel lui fulminait d'être ainsi ignorer et quand Jack se tourna vers lui il retourna ostentatoirement s'asseoir au bar faisant poisser une long soupire à Jack.  
« Gabe, s'il te plaît. On rentres. »

« Vas te faire foutre Boyscout, t'es incapable de garder tes subordonner en vie, alors j'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir a te suivre encore une fois. »

« Tu le pense pas » essaya de se convaincre Jack a voix haute alors

« Bien sur que si je le pense, Anna, Liao, c'est tous sous règne qu'il sont tomber, commandant Morrison. Dire qu'ils on essayer de te faire passer pour un fédérateur, mais a part obéir a tout le monde tu fais rien. Rien ne fait de toi un commandant et ta pas assez de couille pour prendre des décision un temps soit peut intéressante. »

Jack se retrouva estomaquer par la haine fiévreuse qui brillait dans les yeux de reyes et par la violence des propos et ne trouva riens de mieux que de poser la mains sur l'epaules de son meilleure ami incapable de trouver quelque chose a répliquer. Il le voyait blesser et ne voulait pas agraver la colère du latino. De toute manière sont ami n'avait jamais agit comme ça autrement que sous l'influence de l'alcool non ?

« Ça suffit, Reyes. » Sa voix s'était faites cassante, froide. « Aller, tu me suis. »

Reyes ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Jack en profita et saisit sont poignet pour le traîner a l'extérieur du bar, ne tenant pas spécialement a se donner plus en spectacle. Il poussa un peut trop fermement Gabriel dans la voiture et prit le volant alors que le Latino commencer a le traiter de tout les nom en un mexicain fleurit. Avec le temps Jack avait apprit un large panel de vocabulaire mais il essaya de ne pas comprendre ce que disait son ami. Une fois arriver a la base il traîna le latino dans ses appartement puis sous la douche, dans l'espoir un peut vains de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Une fois un Gabriel changer il le poussa un peut plus gentiment dans le lit et une fois que le latino avait fermer les yeux il avait passer une mains douce dans ses cheveux, laissant pour la première fois les larmes lui monter au yeux.  
« T'as probablement Reyes, t'aurais fais un meilleur commandant que moi.. » murmura il pour lui même. Il trouva rapidement une bouteille de scotch, après tout, il était souvent venue dans cette chambre pour prendre un verre retirant pour une fois la lourde charge du commandement sur ses épaules. Il se laissa tomber dans un des canapé et veilla toute a nuit sur le sommeil agiter de son ancien supérieur.

Il fut réveiller par la mains de celui ci sur son épaules. « Café ? »

il battit des cils et hocha la tête . Une tasse apparut sur la table et il grogna un remerciement alors que Gabriel faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

« Ca va mieux ? » finit par osé jack.

« Ouai.. désolé pour hier.. Je pensait même pas que c'était encore possible de me mettre une mine a ce point avec nos modification génétique. »

Jack laissa un faible sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres : « Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vue dans cet état.. et ça m'avais pas vraiment manquer »

« Je sais. Et je penser pas ce que j'ai dit, Boyscout. Je t'ai laisser le commandant d'Overwatch car je savais que c'était la meilleure chose a faire.. j'ai juste du mal à... La croire morte.. Si elle a disparut, elle a forcement put se réfugier quelque part. »

« Gabe.. on en a déjà parler.. »

« Ouai.. C'était pas un reproche, juste une explication. »

« Garde les pour toi alors, je sais. Et je sais que tu pensais pas tout ce que tu as dit hier. Ca va aller.. »

il soupira et se leva, son café en mains « je vais aller me changer, pense a faire le rappel des troupes de la Blackwatch. Et merci pour le café.

« A tes ordre, et c'est rien, Boyscout » soupira Gabriel sans trouver quoi répondre.  
Jack sortie sans un mots de plus. Avec toute ces réunions politique, il avait décidément bel et bien apprit a mentir. Il ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers ses quartier sans réussir a chasser les mots de Reyes de ses pensé circulaire.  
_In vino veritas_, après tout non ?

* * *

Bon, ça faisait longtemps non?! je reviens bientot pour un chapitre de You Know My Name dans le meme fandom.


End file.
